Pride, Prejudice, and Vengeance
by Amoena Castitatis Lilium
Summary: Sophia Thatcher is an 18 year old, who is about to start working for Pemberley Ranch. Little did she know that her whole life and world would change, when she marries Fitzwilliam Darcy. This is a story of love, heartbreak, prejudice, and revenge.


**A/N: Was recently rewatching a telenovela called Marimar, and I could not help finding a connection to Pride and Prejudice. Some of these events are of course different from the show, I just use the show as a base.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch.1

Ever since she was just a little girl, Sophia Thatcher was always running around outside, getting dirty, and known throughout her neighborhood for being a tomboy, and having a bubbly personality, which made her liked by everyone she met. She had auburn curly hair, violet eyes, and lived in the country town of Derbyshire, with her grandparents, her mother having died during child birth. She did not know anything about her father and her grandparents never talked about him. Her best friends were her dog Terri, and her neighbor a boy named Carl.

At the age of 18, after graduating, Sophia decided to help out her grandparents and get a job. Although her grandparents were not poor, their farm only made enough to make ends meet, which meant they did not have enough money for Sophia to go to continue her education. Sophia knew that there was no shame in working hard, no matter what the job. The only jobs that were available were a waitress, which would take her an hour to get there, since she had to walk, and the position of a maid for a ranch known as Pemberley, which was a thirty minute walk. So she went to apply for that job. She interviewed with the head house keeper Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Reynolds liked Sophia so much, even though Sophia did not meet all of the qualifications, she immediately got the job. She was to start work in a couple of days, Sophia asked if it would be alright if she could walk around for a while so that she might get to know the grounds better. Mrs. Reynolds called for Sara, another maid who was a little older than Sophia, and would be the one to train her. Sara had showed her all of the inside of the grand house and told her the basic duties that Sophia would do each day.

When Sara was about to give her a tour of the grounds, she was called by Mrs. Reynolds. Sophia had told her that she could go ahead and that she could walk around herself. She would wait for her by the entrance when she was finished. As Sophia was walking around she saw a garden and made her way to it. There were so many flowers, she was immediately captivated. She came upon some roses, and saw some of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. She decided that no one would mind if she picked one (from the bottom), to take it home to her grandmother who loved to garden. Little did she know that she was being followed by the grounds keeper, Collins. No sooner had she picked it, Collins came up to her and started yelling at her. He grabbed her by the arm and called her a trespasser and a thief, yelling that she was going to get into big trouble with the owners. She begged and pleaded with him, telling him that she really needed this job, she would do anything. Collins not knowing that she had a job there, and her believing that her job was at jeopardy decided to take advantage of Sophia, "A kiss for a rose." Sophia was hesitant at first, he was not terrible looking, and he was in shape having to work outside, "Just a small kiss? A peck!" Collins smiled a wicked smile that was unnoticed by Sophia, "Yes, just a small peck, but not here near the stables." Sophia reluctantly followed him, once outside the stables Collins stopped and turned to face Sophia. She took a deep breathe in and leaned forward to kiss him, he grabbed her by the arms and deepened the kiss. She fought her way his lips and started beating her small fists into his chest, but he still had hold of one of her arms. She started screaming, for help and Collins just laughed, saying that no one was around to hear her scream. He started to drag her into the stables, she just kept screaming, and fighting him, as a last resort she put all of her will power into a punch, and hit him in the eye. He hot angry and slapped her, she yelled and she fell into the ground. Just then the children of the owners came running up to them.

* * *

Fitzwilliam and Georgiana Darcy had just arrived home, their father wanted to introduce them to his new wife Catherine, their father had wanted them to spend time together as a family. Georgina was excited to finally have a mother, never knowing hers (for she passed away when she was five), and looked forward to getting to know her. Will on the other hand was not happy about it at all. He knew that his father was lonely, but he also knew that his father loved money and being at the top of the social circles so married Catherine who was 10 years younger for her money. Catherine who was a social climber eagerly married George, because of the Darcy name, and to live in Pemberley. Will put on a happy face for Georgie though, he knew she could not wait to meet her new mother, so that she may have another female in her life.

They had arrived a couple of days early, though and not let anyone know of their coming home early. Hence his father and new bride were not there and the staff was unprepared,. Mrs. Reynolds called for Sara to go prepare the rooms. Will told Georgie that while the staff was getting ready that they should go horse riding, just around the park, so they went to get dressed. As they were heading towards the stables though they heard yelling and screaming. They sprinted into action, when they got there, there was a girl on the floor sobbing, and holding her face, and a man they had not seen standing over her. "What's going on here? Who are you?", asked Will. Georgie ran to help the girl, and was trying to comfort her. The man said, "I am the grounds keeper and I caught this girl trespassing and messing up my garden, and when I tried to escort her off the grounds she struck me." "HE'S LYING!" screamed the girl. Georgie helped the girl up and was leading her inside, frowning she told Will, "He hit her very hard, she has a bloody lip, and the right side of her face is swollen." "What's your name, and what happened to the old grounds keeper?" Will asked, "Jack Collins, and I replaced the old man.  
I was given this job by the new Mrs. Darcy, she was so very kind to bring me with her and offer me a job when she moved here. I'm very certain that she can vouch for me against that tramp." "Very well, do not worry about the girl, I will take care of the appropriate punishment," Collins smiled that wicked smile that was not lost to Will. He said, "That is once I hear her side of the story, and decide who to believe, and then it is you who might be in trouble." Collins smile faded immediately.

Once inside the house he made his way to Georgie's room, the girl was calmer now and asked her if the girl said anything "She just kept thanking me", and went to get her some ice. When Georgie left, the girl looked up at him and also started to thank him. He saw her for the first time and was captivated by her eyes, they were violet, he had never seen those color of eyes. He hesitantly made her way towards her, and asked if she was ok, she just giggled, and said that she had been through worse, she was just more afraid than anything. He asked her to elaborate, and she stated that she once fell off a tree and broke her arm in three places. She also thanked him, and he could tell that Collins was the one at fault. He still had to get her side of the story, so he asked what happened. She took a deep breath, "My name is Sophia, I wasn't trespassing, I'm gonna start working here in a couple of days, I got hired today. I had permission to walk around, you can ask Sara, she was showing me around, but had to do something. Anyways I went to the garden and saw the most beautiful roses ever, and I figured that no one would miss one if I took it from the bottom." She started chocking up, "That man started yelling at me saying that I was going to get into trouble, and... and... I told him that I couldn't loose my job, that I would do anything, as long as he wouldn't say anything. He told me that all I had to do was give him a small kiss. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to get fired. So I leaned into kiss him and he grabbed me and made me kiss him kiss him. I tried to escape, and he just held on, fearing the worst I got all of my strength and punched him. He got angry and slapped me." Her eyes started to water, "You came after that, thank you, I don't know what woulda happened if you guys didn't show up when you did."

Georgie walked in along with Mrs. Reynolds, and stared asking what had happened, as she held a bag of ice to Sophia's face. Will recanted the story and confirmed that she was going to start working there. Mrs. Reynolds stated that she knew there was something off about that Collins man, "Never liked him, something in his eyes, windows to the soul you know?" "Oh my child, look at your hand its swollen and bleeding!" She ushered Sophia into the restroom, and started to disinfect and treat her hand. Once that was done she asked Sophia if she could call anyone so that they could pick her up. She said that no, she had to walk, but she didn't mind, it only took her 30 min to walk home and she could use the fresh air. Mrs. Reynolds would not here of it and insisted that William would give her a ride, again she stated that she perfered to walk, so that she may compose herself, so her grandparents wouldn't worry about her. Mrs. Reynolds said "Fine, he will walk you..." "But!" "No buts! I will not be happy until I know that you got home safe, and William does not mind, he's a great walker. Isn't that right William?" "Yes Mrs. Reynolds," he said, for he knew that he would never hear the end of it other wise. He also did not want to cross her, for she was like a mother to him.


End file.
